The Fairly OddParents (Full English Dub Cast)
If The Fairly OddParents is re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Studiopolis, New Generation, Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), Ocean Group (Vancouver) and Funimation (Texas). The English dub will air in the near future though Tara Strong, Daran Norris and Butch Hartman were accepted to reprise Timmy Turner, Mr. Turner and Dr. Rip Studwell respectively. Voice cast Main characters *Tara Strong (child), Johnny Yong Bosch (adult; in Jonathan Joestar's voice): Timmy Turner *Kyle Hebert: Cosmo Cosma *Nicole Oliver: Wanda Fairywinkle *Brina Palencia, ??? (speaking): Poof *Sonny Strait: Sparky *Hynden Walch: Chloe Carmichael Major characters *Daran Norris: Mr. Turner *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Mrs. Turner *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Vicky the Babysitter, Chester McBadbat *Liam O'Brien: Denzel Crocker *Steven Blum: Jorgen Von Strangle *Khary Payton: A.J. *Cathy Weseluck: Elmer *Ogie Banks: Sanjay *JB Blanc: Francis *Melissa Fahn: Tootie *Christine Marie Cabanos: Trixie Tang *Travis Willingham: The Crimson Chin *Sam Riegel: Mark Chang *Beau Billingslea: Doug Dimmadome *Troy Baker: Catman *Christopher Corey Smith: Dark Laser *Vic Mignogna (child), Travis Willingham: Turbo Thunder *Sean Schemmel: Clark Carmichael *Michelle Ruff: Connie Carmichael Supporting characters *Sonny Strait: Sheldon Dinkleberg *John DiMaggio: Chet Ubetcha *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Dolores-Day Crocker *Christopher Sabat: The Mayor of Dimmsdale, King Gripullon *Sean Schemmel: Juandissimo Magnifico *Josh Grelle: Cupid *Kari Wahlgren: Mama Cosma *Dee Bradley Baker: Chompy the Goat, Flipsie, Doidle *Tia Ballard: Veronica *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Tad *Khary Payton: Chad *Tara Platt: Principal Geraldine Waxelplax *Patrick Seitz: Mr. Bickles, Vicky and Tootie's Dad *Christopher Ayres: Bronze Kneecap *Laura Bailey: Tooth Fairy *Mike Pollock: Dr. Bender, Mr. Tang, Mr. Birkenbake *Quinton Flynn: Happy Peppy Gary *Enid-Raye Adams: Happy Peppy Betty *Lee Tockar: Binky Abdul *Peter Kelamis: Schnozmo Cosma *Nicole Oliver: Blonda Fairywinkle *Chuck Huber: Bucky McBadbat *???: Kevin Crocker *Phil LaMarr: A.J.'s Dad *???: Nicky *Tabitha St. Germain: Queen Jipjorrulac *Vic Mignogna: Eddie the Furry Gerbil *???: Billy Crystal Ball *Butch Hartman: Dr. Rip Studwell *Steven Blum: Big Daddy *???: Fairy Hart *Wendee Lee: Nana Boom Boom *Luci Christian: Mrs. Powers *???: Mr. Ed Leadly *???: Wendell Bender *???: Jeff *???: Erik *???: Nurse Quack *???: Ricky (Squirrely Scout) *???: Kevin Stuart *Andrea Libman: Ms. Sunshine *???: Dash Baxter *???: Ed Leadley *???: Dirtybeard *Brian Drummond: Walt Kidney *Michelle Rojas: Twinkle *???: Star *???: Sprig Speevak "Crash Nebula" *???: Chuck *???: Dif *???: Ani *???: Wing *???: Rockwell *???: Felos *???: Pam Dromeda *Anna Cummer: Princess Galaxandra *???: Sprout Speevak *???: Pa Speevak *Matthew Mercer: Agent #1 *Jason Griffith: Agent #2 *Dan Green: Guardian *Travis Willingham: Turbo Dad, Sanjay's Stepdad *Karen Strassman: Turbo Mom *Elric Timothy Atchison: Huginator *Kyle Hebert: Polar Bear *Sonny Strait: The Kindness Villains *Kyle Hebert: Anti-Cosmo *Nicole Oliver: Anti-Wanda *Troy Baker: Foop *Christopher Sabat: Anti-Jorgen *Laura Bailey: Nega Timmy *Sonny Strait: Norm the Genie *Tabitha St. Germain: Princess Mandie *Robin Atkin Downes: Head Pixie *Karen Strassman: H2Olga *Steven Blum: Sanderson *Christopher Ayres, Dee Bradley Baker, Vic Mignogna: The Eliminators *John DiMaggio: Anti-Sparky *Keith Silverstein: Nega Chin *Cindy Robinson (in Queen Beryl voice): Ms. Doombringer *Sam Riegel: Gary *Eric Grasso: Decimator Goddard *Travis Willingham: Shirley *Fred Tatasciore: Lead Eliminator / The Destructinator, The Darkness One-Time Characters/Minor characters *Fred Tatasciore: Papa Cosma, Swamp Monster *???: Missy *???: Carly *???: Tammy Turner *???: Tommy Turner *???: Tommy Turner (wish) *Sean Schemmel: The April Fool *Jason Douglas: The Easter Bunny *Vic Mignogna: Santa Claus *Michelle Ruff: School Girl *Wally Wingert: The Bouncer *Dee Bradley Baker: Remy Buxaplenty *Jad Saxton: Goldie Goldenglow *???: Shimmer *???: Cop *Benjamin Diskin: British Official *Vincent Tong: Announcer 1 *???: Announcer 2 *???: Fairy Geek #1 *???: Fairy Geek #2 *???: Fairy Agent #1 *???: Tour Guide *Derek Stephen Prince: Sparky (wishology) *Mike Pollock: Snot-Nosed Kid *Ashleigh Ball: Kid #1 *Yuri Lowenthal: Bike Teen *Adrian Petriw: Voice on Crowd *Jason Griffith: Guy in Crowd *Richard Epcar: Waiter *Karen Strassman: Waitress #1 *Lisa Ortiz: Waitress #2 *Chris Jai Alex: Security Guard #1 *Roger Craig Smith: Security Guard #2 *???: Trooper #1 *???: Trooper #2 *???: Tour Guide (Wishology) *???: Usher *Eric Grasso: Radio Announcer *Rebecca Shoichet: Computer *Kirk Thornton: Elder #1 *Lani Minella: Elder #2 Celebrities *Laura Bailey: Britney Britney *Bryce Papenbrook: Chip Skylark *Troy Baker: Gene Simmons *Steven Blum: Paul Stanley *Phil LaMarr: Morgan Freeman Jimmy Neutron Crossover *Stephanie Nadolny: Jimmy Neutron *Kyle Hebert: Carl Wheezer *Sonny Strait: Sheen Estevez *Cristina Vee: Cindy Vortex *Cree Summer: Libby Folfax *Roger Craig Smith: Hugh Neutron, Eustace Strych *Tara Platt: Judy Neutron *Mike McFarland: Professor Finbarr Calamitous *Dee Bradley Baker: Goddard *???: CalamiBot *???: Dr. Moist *???: Sam Melvick *???: Blix *???: Corky Shimazu *Kimberly Brooks: Mrs. Folfax *Dan Green: Butler Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:English Dub Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs Category:New Generation Redubs Category:Ocean Group redubs Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas